Hush, Little Angel
by ChloeB18
Summary: In Gotham, there was a girl from a rich family with a strong desire to be dangerous. She escapes society, living like one of the local people with not a lot of money. But later on her want for danger quickly fades as she stays focused on to her studies at Gotham University. And One day, a lecture from Dr. Thomas Elliot changes absolutely everything...


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Angelina Northe.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

A new family moves into Gotham City. Seemingly innocent enough. A mother, a father, and their only child, a 14-year-old daughter. Now while the mother and the father treated their only girl very well. She had a secret side to her that no one knew about that came out when she first saw the Gotham News.

She entered Gotham High School, and wasn't the most popular but that didn't matter to her. She had about four friends that she got along with very well and none of them knew about her secret obsession. Everyone knew her to be loving, sweet, caring, innocent little Angelina.

Since she had arrived in Gotham, and first heard about him, she was instantly attracted and hooked on to him. She vowed to herself that once she was able to, once she knew enough about Gotham and enough about him she would help.

_**Four Years Later...**_

Angelina, now 18 years old, came home to her parents' house after work. Just in time for Gotham News that would be new within twenty minutes. Just enough time to socialize with her parents before feigning tiredness.

"This came for you today, Angel." her mother said with a happy and excited smile. Angel took the envelope her mother was holding out to her. "It's from Gotham University. Oh they have the best liberal arts program, I have to get in." she said excitedly as she opened it before taking the paper out of the envelope and slowly opening it, her eyes closed. She took a breath before she opened her eyes and read the first paragraph of the letter.

"Yes! I got in!" she rejoiced happily. Her mother and father both hugged her proudly as she celebrated with them for ten more minutes. "Oh, I have to call Anne and tell her. If I got my letter, she probably got hers too." Angel said before she ran happily into her room.

Once she was inside she had put all of her things down before she laid down on her bed and picked up her phone, but just before she could press the speed dial number for her best friend, the Gotham News was just coming on. She put the phone down before reaching under her bed as she got out a notebook. During her four years of living here she had gone through countless numbers of notebooks for her one special subject she paid close attention to while watching certain pieces of the Gotham News.

She was opening her new notebook to a fresh page when she heard. "This just in, The Joker has once again broken out of Arkham Asylum." her head snapped up, looking straight at the TV. She quickly looked down at her paper and wrote down the date and the time before she started copying down every last detail of his former plan, how he got into the Asylum, how long he stayed there, and how he escaped...

_**A Few Months Later...**_

Angel had decided to move out of her parents house when she had gotten into Gotham University. While her best friend Anne, who had also gotten into the University in the same classes as Angel, had decided to live in the dorms of the University, Angel had enough money saved from working since she arrived in Gotham while balancing school and home life to live in one of the small one-person apartments on the starting edge of the Narrows.

She had privately stored her notebooks away in a securely tight box that only she could get into thanks to a key she had hidden at the very bottom of her purse at all times as she still continued on with her quiet obsession.

There was a reason she had picked the Narrows, not just because it was close to the University, but because she was hoping that maybe one day she would meet that very clown that had pleasantly haunted her dreams for four wonderful years.

"Well, it seems the Joker has gotten himself into it this time. In his recent hearing, he's been sentenced instead of Arkham Asylum to Blackgate Prison, where it's almost impossible for him to escape the high-security prison. His fate will be decided in his next hearing, should he plead insanity. His hearing will be next month on the 23rd." Mike Engel reported, Angel copying everything down exactly, minus Mike's sarcastic little comments he had made before, during, and after the newspiece.

_Bastard Engel., _Angel thought darkly as she glared for a minute before putting her notebook away in her steel box when she heard a knock on her door, knowing it would be Anne to come and study with her.

_**One Month Later...**_

Angelina had completely transformed herself with the magic of makeup. She had put enough powder, eyeshadow, eyeliner, lipstick, blush, and even fake eyelashes and colored contacts, even though she didn't need contacts, to disguise herself completely.

She put a few blank pieces of printer paper into a manila folder with 'The Joker' written on the tab before she pulled a hoodie over her after she bundled her hair up into a professional looking bun before she exited her apartment, not running into anyone as she got into her car her father had gotten for her on her 16th birthday. She had stripped off her hoodie and made sure her bun would remain in tact before she put the Joker's "file" on the passenger's seat before she drove off to the long distance that Blackgate Prison was from her small little apartment.

She arrived at the intimidating Blackgate Prison as she walked through the doors. One of the officers stopped her. "Can I help you, Miss?" he asked. "I'm the Joker's attorney, Marsha Downs." she said, disguising her voice as well, which was painful on her throat. The officer sighed and nodded. "Alright. This way. We've put him in an isolated cell instead of with the others until he has his hearing." the officer said as he led her down a long hallway where there was one lone cell at the end of the cell that didn't look too large, definitely meant for one person.

"Your attorney's here to see you, clown." the officer said and Angelina wanted to reach out and strangle him, but she was able to keep herself calm. "You may not enter his cell. You have to speak with him from the bars. For your own safety and ours. Do you need a guard to overlook everything?" he asked. "No, I should be fine. I've dealt with him before. He just recently hired me back." she said. "Alright...yeah I think I remember you. Just call if you need me, sweetcheeks." he said, slightly grabbing her backside and she smacked his hand. "Don't." she said harshly. The officer just smirked as he walked off.

"Perve." she muttered under her breath before she approached The Joker's cell. She was incredibly intimidated and nervous about being face to face with the only man who had ever been able to catch her attention.

"J-Joker..." she stuttered, finally using her own voice. She closed her eyes for half a second, making it look like a blink. She could've kicked herself for stuttering. That was the last thing she wanted to do among other things.

He turned around and saw her standing there. "Well...hello." he said. Angelina couldn't help but smile as she looked at him. "Hi. Ok, look, I lied. I'm not an attorney. I'm not even old enough to be an attorney. I just couldn't let you be locked up in here. You shouldn't be locked up period in my opinion, and I'm going to get you out of here." she started, talking a little quickly but Joker was able to pick up everything as he looked at the young girl that had enough make up on her to make her look almost thirty.

"Oh really now?" he asked. "Mhm." she nodded. "And why are you coming here to help me? you could get caught." he said. "I told you. I don't want you trapped in here. And think about what those other inmates will do to you if you get put into one of their cells. I know you're a born psychotic but still I don't want them ganging up on you. I don't want you in here period. So I'm breaking you out. And as for getting caught, I don't really care." she said. "Well...I'm actually being move to Arkham. I love it there." He smirked, pushing her to see how far she would go. "That's not what I've heard. And besides wouldn't you like it better by being back in the Narrows? Causing trouble and burning money?" she asked.

"Not trouble...Chaos." he corrected her. She nodded. "Chaos."

_Who is she, she may prove useful., _he thought.

"I'm going to do what I can to break you out." she said. "I'll be back." she promised before she walked calmly out of where the prisoners were held. The officers were busy with an emergency and Angelina smiled as she saw a control that was for Joker's isolation cell as she pushed the red button and she heard the sound of the steel door go up as she ran back quietly to where Joker was as the door was finishing going up. "There's a back door just there, come on." she said quietly.

He stared at her with interest. She looked at him. "What? Come on, don't you want to escape?" she asked. He gestured as if he was waiting on her. Angelina sighed as she grabbed his hand and ran out the back door with Joker behind her. He grabbed a letter opener from an abandoned desk.

They were outside in no time and there were alarms going off as soon as they exited the building. She quickly ran with Joker along to the front before she jumped into the driver's seat of her car. "COME ON!" she yelled as she opened the passenger's door as she buckled up and started up her car. He dived inside.

She quickly sped off just before the police could get to the parking lot as she barreled out of the parking lot and out of the police limits as she sped down the streets until she was sure it was safe as she slowed down a little, but still went at a good pace.

The two were back in the Narrows in under twenty minutes, ten minutes shorter than it took her to get to the prison in the first place. She finally slowed down when she had gotten back to her apartment. She looked over at Joker, not saying anything at first. "This is my place. Do you have anywhere you need to go?" she asked. "No." he said.

"What's that for?" she asked, noticing the letter opener in his hand. "What do you think?" he asked. She looked at him and shrugged. "It's a knife...now what are knives used for little girl?" he asked. "To...To cut." she said. "Goooood." he all but growled as he pulled her out of the car and backed her inside of her house.

"You're going to seriously cut the woman that just helped you escape?" she asked as she kept backing up, not sure where she was going. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. That all depends on you." he said. "Me?" she asked. "Yes. Now...let's play a game." he said. "What kind of game?" she asked. He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her into the wall. The letter opener pressed into her neck. "Now the little girl needs to learn."

"Learn?" she asked as she looked at him, fear in her eyes. "That little girls need to understand no matter how good their intentions are, psychos like me won't always show gratitude in a good way." he said dangerously. "Joker...I just wanted to help you. I've always wanted to help you, but I never knew how until now." she said softly. "If you let me change into something more comfortable I can show my gratitude to you...for allowing me to break you out."

"And that's another thing. I'm tired of women throwing themselves at me! I don't want to just fuck a woman and then let it be just that!" he shouted. "What do you want?" she asked softly. "Just let me sleep." he said. She nodded. "That way's the bedroom." she said, pointing to the left where there was an open door.

"A couch would be just fine." he said. "It's ok. You can have my bed. I don't mind." she said softly. He took his hand away then the letter opener. "Thank you." she said quietly before she walked into her bedroom.

Joker heard water running in the bathroom and a few little sounds of things being put down and put away before a few minutes passed and a beautiful 18-year-old woman, that looked absolutely nothing like the woman he was just holding the knife to, came out with a blanket and a pillow as she set it down on the couch before she turned to him.

_Hmmmmmmm...what to do., _He thought as he eyed her carefully.

"Don't worry, it's still me. You wouldn't believe how much make up and products it took to make me look like I was about thirty." she said. He quirked an eyebrow. "What?" she asked as she laid the pillows and blanket out on the couch for him. "Nothing." he said. She nodded. "O-ok.." she stuttered again. Angel bit her lip subtly, hating that she had stuttered in front of him again. "Well...good night...you." she said nervously as she started towards her bedroom. "Night." he said. She looked at him once more before she walked into her room and closed the door behind her.


End file.
